FoxFire
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Ok so there are secrets that are known and aren't. What if one secret was kept hidden since birth. And what if they want her to take.rnTohrupairing decide later


Unknown, help with title please!

**Blue Kitsune**: Hi, I'm back and I just been so busy and have just read the coolest manga, Fruit Basket! Although I read little of it, I love it! So I decided to do a story for this. Okay read and review!

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
----Secrets...Everybody has certain secrets.

Secrets that shouldn't be told or known to other because they might do something with it or use against.

What if there were secrets that were unknown to them? The person who has a secret?

A secret that was so unknown to her since her birth...

Well here's the story...Tohru Honda's story.

_Chapter One_

Tohru was busy in the kitchen of the Sohma house of the three other residents in that home of theirs. Their castles, she sometimes like to think. Her last castle didn't go that well when a landslide occurred and well, here she was, living with three guys. But three out of thirteen who had a very big secret. And what she meant big, she really meant it.

She heard a loud crashing sound from upstairs and then a loud curse and then the voice of Yuki saying, 'Baka Neko' and then the thundering footsteps of both guys coming downstairs. Tohru turned to see Yuki, AKA 'Prince' in their high school with Kyo who was rubbing his latest new bruise on his arm.

"Dammit you **GODDAMN** Rat, I'm so going to kick your ass once of these days!"

"Like you can." Yuki scoffed at the orange-haired teen. Kyo stared hatefully at the rat's back before waving his fist at him.

_'One of these days, one of these days...'_ He chanted inside his head. Many thoughts of how to defeat the rat popped inside his head but seeing many wouldn't wore as he tried them before.

Before anymore havoc could be wreaked or making Kyo go through worse conditions, Shigure came in.  
"Well seems like someone's in a happy mood..." He said looking at the cat while holding the paper, he turned and saw Tohru. "Ah good morning princess, how did you sleep last night?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "I slept well and yourself? How your next novel coming along?"

Shigure sighed, "Oh most excellent, I was just thinking of the most interesting plot for my next book. I decided to do a story about a princess with two guys, a 'prince' and a 'warrior', fighting over her for her hand in marriage and both getting their ways in 'certain' issue if you know what I mean and—"

"ENOUGH!!!" Both Yuki and Kyo shouted at the inu. And deciding for better measure, started to hit him over the head many times as Tohru watched from the sideline, shocked. When they both finished, Kyo turned and sniffed the air. "Hey somethings getting burn."

_Brunt? What could be getting burnt...._ "Oh no the breakfast!" Tohru shouted as she rushed back into the kitchen to save their breakfast from being cooked to a crisp.

_**-----**_

Two figures watched in the shadows above in a tree hidden in view as they watch the four inside that house.

_'Well which one of them is it?'_ The first comrade on the right asked, looking at all three men at once. The man with messed up haired and dressed in a kimono looked normal but looks could be deceiving. But there were also the two guys. Both with their different hair color.  
Violet and orange?! How weird but then one of them could be the one they're after.  
The other person, cloaked all in black like him, shook his head slighty.

_'No not those three, the one we're after is there.'_ He indicated, pointing over in the direction to where the kitchen of the house was and saw a frantic brunette girl there.

_'That girl?!'_ His partner questioned, _'But she doesn't look to be any different than a...how can you be sure that's the one we're after!'_

_'I sense it, I sense **her** inside...'_ No more questions were needed to be asked as both looked over at their prime target. Again the other wondered and decided to asked once more, _'how can you be sure it's her.'_

_'Because we know what she was like. She loves to 'hide' and 'play' and 'trick' others like that so don't forget. And she has not been elsewhere for who knows. Just like her brothers...'_ He looked at the girl again watching as she juggled four plates in her hands then having the two-different haired boys coming in to help.

_'When shall we—'_

_'Later,'_ he said, _'when the times right then we'll grab her.'_

Both were silent and then just as the three teenagers finished breakfast and were leaving for school, the two figures in the tree disappeared without a trace.


End file.
